Console
by aquafreak
Summary: He is facing his regrets on breaking up with Isabella. Then Ferb comes to console his brother.


**A/N:** Unlike my other Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, this one doesn't have slash. This is pure brotherly love. Well, if you're expecting slash here you are free to click 'Back' or check out my two other fics. Maybe those can feed your hunger for Phineas x ferb. Anyway, if brotherly love and implied Phineas x Isabella's okay for you, then continue reading. Sorry if I made your eyes tired by making you read 60 useless A/N words.

Moving on with the story...

* * *

><p>He ran the almost all the streets and alleys in Downtown Danville, searching high and low for Isabella.<p>

He was so preoccupied to see her. He forgot that he's grounded and his mother will go crazy once he stepped inside the house. But for now, he didn't give a damn. He shouldn't have said it to her that way.

" _Izzy...Izzy...where are you...I needed to apologize! "_ he thought.

Tears are starting to form from his eyes. If he didn't do it to her, he wouldn't be running in the heavy rain right now.

After ten minutes of searching and searching, he found her just standing there. She was at the park, safe from the shade of the tree. His love is ultimately drenched by the unforgiving rain. He, too is drenched. He forgot his umbrella and jacket. Stupidity at its worst.

" I-I-Isab-b-bella, p-p-p-p-please...fo-fo-forgive m-me..." he stuttered as he went closer and closer to her former girlfriend, shivering.

" **DON'T TALK TO ME!** " she said. The redhead grabbed her by the wrist but she shook it off. She can't stand looking at the man who dumped her without any reason. And thus she slapped him, _hard_. Then she began to run again afterwards.

He fell to his knees and cried so hard like, the tears flowing from his eyes can be compared with the rain. Why did he ever broke the heart of the only one who loved him unlike anyone else?

As he cried, he saw his reflection on the nearby poodle. When the reflection was clear, he splashed it. When the reflection was clear once again, a reflection of an other person appeared.

It's his stepbrother slash best friend, holding an umbrella. The green-haired boy bent his knees and embraced his drenched brother with his right arm, the other arm supporting the umbrella.

" Ferb, " he said, his lips trembling from the cold air accompanying the heavy rain. " I di-di-didn't m-mean t-t-to... "

"Shh, shh... " he said as he put his finger on his lips. Deep, emerald eyes met his. He stared to those glittering orbs, showing a lot of emotion and words that are left unsaid but he caught the message his brother wants to say to him.

" _I know. And it's going to be alright, Phineas. So don't cry. I will always expect that the brother I knew will overcome this. _ "

He accepted the warm embrace he offered and returned it back.

" Ferb...you don't know how much I owe you. "

* * *

><p>Ferb got up and offered the redhead a hand.<p>

" Come on Phineas, let's get you changed. Luckily Mom and Dad went to the Antique Shop to fix a few things there, so you won't get berated once we get home. Now hurry, or we'll both catch a cold. "

No one was home on the Flynn-Fletcher residence except for Candace that is watching the television and talking with Stacy over the phone at the same time. There's a note on the refrigerator saying that they can heat up the Baked Macaroni at the fridge for dinner. The latter grabbed a towel and a robe, and suggested that he should take a shower as he handed it to him.

Of course, he needs to abide his stepbrother's words. Candace noticed the two got home.

" ...And I was like, Oh no you din't-Wait Stacy, I'll call you back. " she said as she ended the call. " Phineas! Where have you been when you're grounded, huh? When mom knows about this, oh you're so busted! "

He ignored her sister, and went straight to the bathroom. The latter went upstairs to get his laptop when suddenly his phone rang.

" Hello? "

" Hey, this is Gretchen. Is this Ferb's phone number? "

" Well, yes. You're talking to him now. Now what's your reason. "

" Reason for...what? "

" Why you called, nothing else. "

" Do you know where Isabella is? I mean, I should have called Phineas instead of you but I don't have his number. Going back to the question, do you know where he is? "

" No idea. Why? "

" Mrs. Garcia-Shappiro called me that Izzy's not home and she's worried sick about her You know, harsh weather and the whole enchilada. "

" Sorry, Phineas is here instead of her. You can leave a message for Eiji because later I'll call- nevermind, I'll just go three-way. "

Which he did. Isabella picked it up, and answered in an angry tone.

" What. "

" Isabella, it's me Ferb and Gretchen. We're doing three-way. "

" Listen, your parents will fetch you here at my house in any seconds because they thought that you're here. So can you please..drop by? Where are you, anyway? "

" I'm at Allyson's. Don't worry Gretch, I'll drop by there. Speaking of which, Ferb did this three-way conference right? "

" Yeah. "

" Can you leave a message for Phin? I know he's at your house. "

He just finished taking a shower, and is now climbing upstairs towards their room to get some clothing for the meantime. He was about to knock at the door when he heard Ferb talk to someone on the phone.

" Alright, " his stepbrother said, grabbing the retractable pen and the sticky note from the desk. " What message? "

He came closer to the door, eavesdropping their conversation. No. He shouldn't do that.

" Please tell him I will never forgive him for what he had done to me and my feelings. "

" Ah...okay guys, I'm hanging up. " he said as he excused himself. He opened the door and saw him.

" No Ferb, that's not what you think. I'm not eavesdropping. I'm just about to call you to open the locked door so I get changed but you're talking with someone else. "

He opened the door wider, letting him on their ever-tidied room " Oh yeah, if you want some Baked Mac or something, feel free to go downstairs. " he said. He's about leave the room to when he was about to leave the room to let his brother have privacy.

" ..Ferb? "

The Brit boy gazed at him before he closed the door.

" Oh nothing, I just wanted to say thanks. You know, from earlier. "

He simply nodded, then he left. When he finished putting on his clothes, a sticky note in Ferb's study desk caught his attention.

'_To-do list for tomorrow: Tell Phineas that Isabella will never forgive him for what he did._

_To-do list for everyday: Always be there for Phineas._'

That's it. He won't gain Isabella back from his arms. It's over for them both. If only he didn't break up with her, things would just stay just the way it is. But if he didn't break up with her, he wouldn't know that his brother will always be at his side, no matter what.

He just chuckled to himself, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Quite successful, is it not? Faving and Reviews will be nice, yes. But don't worry, it's not by force. See you again in my upcoming fics. :)<p>

aquafreak


End file.
